deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:WanderingSkull/Hell School: The Joke Tourney
We've been having a couple of tourneys on this wiki recently, most have been less than successful in execution. Really, its been most on this wiki if we're going to be entirely honest, one of the biggest issues being the horrible OCs that get submitted. This is a remedy to that issue that plagues this wiki, a tourney dedicated to the worst, edgy and nonsense OCs to have ever been drafted unto the wiki. I'm 100% serious about this for every good OC there has been dozens of bad ones and this is their time to shine. So get ready, channel your 14 year old age angst, dust off your locked away bios and blast the Linkin Park cause its time for them to rumble. Basic Info First off, you're going to need the basic and overexagerated qualities of your character, since chances are they have a name consisting of ten syllables and backgrounds that make Batman feel lucky *Name: See the above sentence, it can be a normal name or you can go insane with this category *Background: You likely typed it up in the past five minutes when you realized entries were due, but that makes it better *Appearance: Your personality may be bland as a rock, but that's cause you invested everything in this category *Badass Level: lol 69 XD XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO *Age: Most likely you're either a teenager or an ancient cosmic being or both *Sex: Yes, please *Favorite Song: You already know what to put here. I'm serious about this category though, your song will appear in the battle since AMVs are cool as hell back in the day *Favorite Food: I needed to fill this out more Weapons You're going to need to be able to kill the guys in front of you and your fellow edgelords, so I'm expecting some loadouts that reflect the tragedy of their existence and the pain you went through writing their stories *Close *Mid *Long *Special *Iconic *Armor *Abilities: If you have magical powers be sure to put them in here for now, there will be limits naturally to discourage insta-win abilities cause as much as this is meant to be a joke, its meant to be a fun time for the wiki. Users are allowed to mention and expand up their powers here, you'll be under the assumption that you can use your weapons. For example, if you have a massive Final Fantasy-style sword like all the cool kids, it'll be assumed you have the strength for it, unless anything in your bio directly contradicts it. Like if you're some average as hell high school don't expect to be lobbing around a sword that weighs more than a sumo wrestler. For this category, you'll be allowed to outline and expand upon up to three abilities/x-factors. I'll leave an example here. **Parkour: He can travel around his environment by using freerunning to get the drop on his foes and climb up difficult terrain. **Flight: He can fly super fast **Teleportation Magic: He uses teleportation to get around and appear from thin air Premise The story behind it has magic, an ancient prophecy and inter-dimensional travel and high school cause we need to justify this title somehow. You and your fellow OCs (do not steal) have been sent here by a mysterious force that demands you do battle for his entertainment and upon winning you will be granted the Holy Grail to get a wish granted cause that's the closest we'll get to an ending. The set-up will be a battle royale style match-up and since this is a test blog, I may consider just doing team-ups, but most of us are going to be lone wolves cause only nerds need friends. There will be only one battle blog to detail the actual fight, the actual arena will be further updated as this blog nears completion. Arena The arena as implied by the name of the actual tourney will to a school containing several buildings like dormitories, gymnasium, a stadium, pool, shopping mall, poetry cafe, concert hall, castle and surrounded by forest. For the most part the stadium itself isn't very important in the grand scheme of things, just used to pad out the region more. What is important will be what's inside the arena. All participants will be equally separated from each other so I may avoid writing the inevitable smut as long as possible. Around the arena will be various weapons that will be more expressly shown in the actual battle blog, but include but are not limited to firearms, grenades, knives, gunblades, laser swords, etc. Notes As mentioned above this tourney is meant to be fun event for the entire wiki to take part in and as such there will be some limits on the powers we have. *Nothing that causes the arena to be destroyed instantly **The arena will be damaged, but I mean don't have something that's a "I win" button *If you have an extremely powerful weapon, name a flaw to the weapon as a means of a possible counter, does not mean it will be countered, but it keeps things interesting if there's more than one way around it. *Armor can not be straight up invincible unless there's a issue that comes along with. We can't have people wearing gimp suits of invincibility casted on them, but the Gods and Goddesses of Izber **Ex: Invincible chest plate: Can block anything and survive anything, but only protects the chest * There will not be a limit on the amount of submissions that can enter. Only one per user though, I may have an OC cap later, but as it stands there's no real reason to put a limit in. * All entries will undergo final review in the Discord or by me to ensure that a certain level of fun and friendly competition is maintained. Category:Blog posts